Helping Hands
by BukkakeNoJutsu
Summary: Naruto has a problem only a woman can solve. Scratch that, make that a few women. Lemon Naruto X Princess Yukie X Naruko X others
1. Chapter 1

Helping Hands

Chapter 1: A bird in the bush is worth two in the hand

By: BukkakeNoJutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dislaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it was, this would be canon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto absolutely hated puberty.

It was not that the blonde teenager hated the physical changes of things like his voice cracking. He actually quite liked the increase in height, muscle mass, and the upgrade to his junk. Naruto did not even mind the growth of hair in places that were just strange.

Naruto only knew one thing.

He just utterly, utterly loathed the nine-tailed fox demon for fucking with his hormones.

Even now, he could hear the mocking laughter of the Kyuubi similar to that of Inuzuka Kiba watching Akamaru mount his favorite stuffed toy. Seeing Naruto flustered was the Kyuubi's favorite pastime after all.

For years, the seal on his belly had weakened to the point that under certain circumstances the demon could play havoc with certain bodily functions in subtle and not so subtle ways. Things like full moons and intense emotional states, mainly due to a weakened seal, allowed the Kyuubi unprecedented influence over Naruto's body.

Naruto had remembered the first time that he had been confronted with his problem during the night of a beautiful full moon in the Land of Spring. It was the same night he lost his virginity.

Jiraiya had been preoccupied with a book signing tour as the release of the _Icha Icha Tactics_ film neared. The film, interestingly enough, starred the ruler of this sovereign nation, the beautiful and famous Princess Yukie.

Naruto had known the Princess for years back when she had just been his favorite actress. Due to his help and the rest of Team 7, Princess Yukie was able to claim her heritage and change her country from the Land of Snow to the Land of Spring. It was a long story that Naruto had enjoyed telling over a few bowls at Ichiraku's.

Naruto was currently enjoying dinner with the ruler of the Land of Spring, a beautiful, dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty with pale skin and generous curves. Naruto had to prevent himself from shuddering unconsciously. Since the hormones had kicked in, Yukie had been the subject of not an insignificant amount of fantasies that had left him awake with his pants a tent and his boxers a mess. Naruto wondered that, when he headed back to Konoha, if could look at any of his female acquaintances without his face turning red.

"_Not fucking likely,"_ he thought with a sigh.

For Yukie, dinner with the person who had saved her life and her country was the very least she could do. His fifteenth birthday had recently passed as well, so she had a lot to make up for. She just wanted to show him how exactly how grateful she was.

Upon finishing a fabulous meal, Yukie allowed the servants to retire for the night and just talked with the young man. It had been way too long since she had been able to socialize normally between her film career and running a nation. She had an itch that needed to be scratched badly and hero to reward.

She interrupted Naruto in mid-story with an adult kiss, moaning into his mouth and slipping a hand into his pants, making her intentions quite clear. Even though she was an actress by trade, her physical attraction to Naruto was in no way false. The last few years left him a handsome young man, not a pretty boy, but confident, capable, dangerous, and fit..

Naruto hardened considerably with her attention and, under the light of the full-moon peeking from a high window, stiffened even more like a sausage about to burst out of its casing. His whisker marks thickened, his eyes turned to slits, and his canines lengthened.

Yukie noticed the change in his appearance became wild, with a hint of danger. The young man swept the fixtures off the dining table and placed her atop it and began loosening her robes. The genin's new forcefulness was hot as Yukie felt herself dampen her panties even more.

The older woman felt herself completely exposed to the air as the blonde explored her body like a man searching for an oasis in the desert. He moved with a confidence and urgency and buried himself face first into her crotch, his hands running up and down along her sides. Yukie tried muffling her cries to not disturb her royal servants. She came forcefully, clutching at his golden hair.

For Naruto, things moved in a blur as ancient instincts came to the fore. He found himself poised at her entrance, painfully hard. She was lying on her back at the edge of the table and he was standing with her legs wrapped around his waist. Yukie graced him with a smile as she cupped his face, seeing affection in his fierce blue eyes.

"Go slow," she urged him. "It's been a few years for me, so it will be really tight."

He kissed her and entered slowly.

Yukie gasped as she stretched to accommodate him with each thrust.

As their rhythms matched, their pace and intensity increased.

For Naruto, the tightness, slickness, and warmth drove him wild. He climbed on top of the huge dining table, pinning Princess Yukie's ankles above her head, pistoning in and out.

This new position enabled Naruto to hit some spots deep inside his partner that had never been given such attention. She came hard, slumping bonelessly, urging Naruto to come inside her.

He did so with a growl, filling her with his warmth.

Yukie was amazed as she just had the wildest sex in her life with the hero of her country. She was exhausted and basked in the glow.

Naruto slitted eyes snapped open and almost immediately he hardened again inside of Yukie. The ruler of the Land of Spring was shocked as the blonde started again, placing her on all fours.

They went at it again and again, her womanhood sensitive and satisfyingly sore, and Naruto unrelentingly horny.

He claimed her standing, on the cool tiled floor, in the air as he grabbed and pumped into her with unnatural strength, and in all manner of wonderful ways.

It was all too much for Yukie as she came a final time, and blacked out, wondering what she had unleashed.

Uzumaki Naruto was still not finished. He came hard multiple times, but was still plagued by a recurring erection. This had to be the work of the bastard fox.

"_God damnit. What to do?"_ The jinchuuriki considered his predicament and unconscious partner.

Naruto's keen hearing sensed someone breathing heavily behind a set of dining room doors that had been opened a sliver. The whickered blonde, heedless of his nudity pushed the doors open to see a servant girl with a hand slipped inside her gown, rubbing herself furiously with the other hand teasing a nipple. She was only a year or two older than him with green hair pulled into two ponytails much like Tsunade, but with a girlish figure, toned legs, and a heart-shaped face with wide brown eyes. She was seriously cute he noted. His penis twitched in agreement.

" Hi, my name's Naruto. What's yours?" greeted the blonde nin cheerfully.

The green-haired girl froze, turned to him, and blushed, turning a fierce scarlet color.

"C-Ch-Chie," stammered the embarrassed girl.

"Chie, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with this problem I have right now?"

Naruto gestured vaguely towards his cock. It was leveled at her like a cannon at a fortress.

Chie unconsciously licked her lips and nodded dumbly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled out again, and came all over Chie's perky breasts instead of in her mouth this time. Princess Yukie was still unconscious.

He slumped in exhaustion, finally sated. Jiraiya's apprentice idly noted that the full moon had disappeared before he had passed out as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's shook his head as recalled those events. Due to the Kyuubi's manipulations, Princess Yukie was left walking bowlegged for about a week as well as her servant Chie to a lesser extent.

He had even managed to hide the incident from Jiraiya, who teased him good-naturedly when the Princess gave him a chaste goodbye peck on the forehead, her face flushed.

"Come by anytime," offered the gorgeous actress, with a smile.

"I will."

Jiraiya pat his apprentice on the back saying, "You know brat, if I didn't know any better I'd say that the princess fancies you. Maybe one day, when you're as awesome a ninja as I am, you could bag a smoking-hot chick like that."

Naruto just rolled his eyes muttering under his breath.

"Let's get a move on, Ero-sennin. We're burning daylight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Naruto a sleepless night in the woods to figure out that a full moon made him much more susceptible to lust. He had continued to conceal his problem from Jiraiya until the time it came for them to do a small mission on the night of the full moon. Naruto could to nothing to conceal his awful were-boner.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jiraya noticed the apparent bulge and guffawed, remarking, "I hope that's not for me, I'm not like Orochimaru at all, you know."

The Toad Hermit summoned a thick Icha Icha tome from a scroll and tossed it to Naruto.

"Take care of it before we head out."

Naruto tossed it back.

"It's not going to help. There's not enough time."

Jiraiya looked at him quizzically, demanding an explanation.

"Kyuubi likes to fuck with my hormones whenever there's a full moon."

Jiraiya accepted the explanation without a blink and simply stated, "Just cast a genjutsu over it when we happen to encounter anyone. A giant erection is even less stealthy than wearing orange."

Naruto sighed again.

Jiraiya would probably make his apprentice's unfortunate condition a plot device in his next work.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a little bit of ingenuity, Naruto discovered a possible way to manage his lunar problem on his own. This way Naruto did not have to traipse through Konoha exhibiting his swollen junk. Doing so would give him even more of an unsavory reputation. He could just imagine the comments from Gai and Lee about his explosion of youth.

Naruto shuddered in disgust.

The stressed genin silently swore that no man in spandex would ever get close to his flesh kunai.

Naruto's solution was surprisingly simple on paper, but horrendously difficult in application. He would simply create the perfect jutsu to deal with his troublesome "condition."

All he needed was the Sexy no Jutsu equivalent of a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

He needed a jutsu that created flesh and blood bodies, durable enough to withstand his nocturnal urges over a period of hours. The jutsu required clones capable of independent thought with a gendered identity separate from his own. Naruto also needed some sort of sealing to prevent the normal mental feedback one would get from a normal kage bunshin. He really didn't need to see his orgasm face from different perspectives.

His theoretical, s-ranked masterpiece kinjutsu if finally completed would simply be known as the Sexy Bunshin no Jutsu. It would combine regular ninjutsu and sealing techniques to make an incredible tough female body, with its own personality and memories, one who understood him better than he knew himself.

The theoretical chakra requirements were enormous, making him able to make only one attempt that had succeeded purely by accident.

During a full moon, he had made his first and only attempt at the jutsu when some of the Kyuubi's chakra surged the moment he formed the last seal. The impact briefly knocked him unconscious.

He awoke to find himself clutched in a woman's arms.

A dulcet voice rang out. "Don't strain yourself Naruto-chan."

Naruto turned to see a smiling, whiskered face in front of his own. His mouth gaped open. She kissed him on the nose and laughed.

It was a form he thought he knew well, as it was his first jutsu after all. With her build, she could have been Tsunade's niece, but with the whisker marks she could have been his twin. She had her sun-kissed hair done up with two ponytails, full rosy lips, large expressive blue eyes. She was gorgeous, she was straddling him, and she was wearing a simple orange slip with spaghetti straps. The stacked blonde was spectacularly pretty he noted. His penis moved as if nodding in assent.

She bent down and nibbled at his earlobe. The blonde woman whispered, "Call me Naruko."

Naruto shivered under her hungry gaze. Naruko was very affectionate as well.

It was not an advanced bunshin that Uzumaki Naruto had created, but actually a summon creature. Uzumaki Naruto had taken his Sexy no Jutsu form and brought it to living, breathing, and jiggling life.

Naruko ground her bare front against the shocked teenager, capturing his face in a kiss and teasing him with her dry humping.

She broke off their embrace with a grin.

"It looks like you could use a hand here."

The jinchuuriki nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Naruko stood up and let her orange slip fall to the ground and watched a small trickle of blood flow from the man she knew so well.

Naruto, whose eyes turned wild and whisker marks jagged, pulled her into passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Land of Spring, Princess Yukie planned a diplomatic trip to Konohagakure. It was about time she paid her favorite blonde ninja a visit.

End chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't Drop the Soap Omake

During a full moon, Uzumaki Naruto had made his first and only attempt at his sexy bunshin no jutsu when some of the Kyuubi's chakra surged the moment he formed the last seal.

An explosion of chakra left a ten meter wide crater in which the Kyuubi no Kitsune awoke. It was the first time in fifteen years it could feel physical sensations firsthand. The demon now closed its eyes and reveled in it, but something felt off. The body it currently inhabited was not one of demonic chakra, but one of those large pink skinned rats.

The Kyuubi tried to scowl fiercely, but could only manage a cute pout in its new body.

Naruto cheered at his success looking at the newly arrived woman.

She looked exactly like his sexy no jutsu form except with red hair and even paler skin.

The Kyuubi pointed an accusing finger at the blonde shouting, "What the hell have you done, rat?!" before being silenced by being drawn into an embrace and then experiencing her first kiss.

It was not a well-known fact that the biju were, by and large, genderless. They were mainly sentient constructs of vast and malevolent chakra

The Kyuubi now felt as creatures of muscle and bone did. Unnatural, foreign, and pleasurable sensations became known to the greatest of the youkai, under its jailor's ministrations.

The genin's right hand glowed blue briefly before he placed it at the juncture between the red-haired woman's legs. The woman shuddered in release as Naruto trailed kisses down her neck.

The blonde looked her in the eyes, fearless and defiant as ever, stating, "It's not so funny on the other side of the seal, is it now, Kyuubi-chan?"

The whiskered teen smothered her reply with another kiss, turning her protest into a moan.

Naruto grinned. He would take all night with this lesson if need be.

From that point on, relations between the Kyuubi no Kitsune and its jinchuuriki greatly improved with the addition of these "conjugal visits."


	2. Chapter 2

Helping Hands

Chapter 2: A bird in the tush is worth two in her bush

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but we're eloping anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in his tiny apartment with a beaming smile on his face and with a beautiful woman in his arms. He gazed at the girl in his arms and marveled at her beauty.

Naruko stirred awake and greeted him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

They had snuck back to his apartment in the wee hours of the morning with Naruto using a successive chain of exhausting shunshin teleports. During their training trip together, Jiraiya had once referred to Naruto's chakra-intensive escape technique as "an inelegant, unwieldy, wasteful, impractical, low-rent bootleg of the Hiraishin no jutsu."

" Whatever works, right?" replied Naruto at the time, shrugging his shoulders.

Jiraiya bristled with annoyance towards his knuckleheaded apprentice.

"Idiot! If you keep relying on brute force to manage high level jutsu, one day you will regret it," remarked the most perverted of the sannin.

Today was not that day, Naruto decided, as Naruko started sucking on his right nipple all the while tracing little circles on his abdomen.

Naruto stiffened immediately and moaned as the blonde bombshell started to stroke him with her right hand. He shivered as she licked his whisker marks.

"What did I ever to do to deserve someone like you?" wondered Naruto out loud, running some fingers up and down her spine.

Naruko swung her right leg over his body and straddled his middle. Cupping his face in both hands, her thumbs traced his sensitive whisker marks. She looked him dead in the eyes and smirked.

"I know exactly what you deserve, love."

With that, Naruko, dripping wet, positioned herself above Naruto and guided him toward her entrance. She lowered herself with a groan and then a kiss.

That morning, Naruto did indeed get what he deserved. More than once, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you were to ask some of Uzumaki Naruto's acquaintances to hazard a guess about what sorts of things the blonde teenager always fantasized about, you would receive wildly different answers from each person.

After a single moment of consideration, Jiraiya, would probably answer with an amalgamation of things like, "Probably having sex with Haruno Sakura, while wearing the Hokage's robes, in a giant bowl of ramen."

With a pervy grin, Konohamaru would reply, "All the women of Konoha, at the same time, with clones. Lots of clones. Yeah."

The normally composed Tsunade would just blush at the mentioning of "fantasy" and "Uzumaki Naruto" in the same sentence. _"If only I were thirty years younger,"_ she'd think wistfully.

Snorting in derision, Inuzuka Kiba would joke, "Mounting Uchiha Sasuke like a bitch in heat," before being forced to dodge a vicious Jyuuken strike from an uncharacteristically agitated Hyuuga Hinata.

The replies, more often than not, would be terribly inaccurate.

The buxom blonde Naruko, with her unique insights into the Uzumaki Naruto's psyche, knew his deepest desires to be much more mundane, and profound.

It's not that the whiskered young man didn't fantasize like most men about sex. Naruko knew quite well firsthand that he loved giving and receiving physical affection.

Jiraiya's apprentice, being an orphan, simply dreamed of having a family, of coming home to a house never empty, and of being loved and accepted unconditionally.

Living alone all those years made him realize if he were the Hokage he could make Konoha the perfect home. He could have all the people of Konoha as his family. Through the years, Naruto had been acknowledged by a great many people and he was closer than ever to his dream of being Hokage, but he still had to return time and time again to an empty apartment.

Naruko was all too aware of what truly drove Uzumaki Naruto not to love him and wish to hold him close forever.

While she was not a ninja and had no interest in becoming one, Naruko decided to make a promise of a lifetime.

She would change things for Uzumaki Naruto for the better, come hell or high water.

Naruko would help him gain the love and respect of Konohagakure.

The young woman snuggled closer to her lover with a hopeful smirk on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde couple showered and dressed before heading out for breakfast.

Out of necessity, Naruko had to wear some of Naruto's old clothes. With her fashion choices limited, she wore one of his blue t-shirts with an old orange jumpsuit.

The jacket and shirt hugged her generous curves, and the tight orange capri pants complimented her figure quite well. She twirled around showcasing her outfit, inviting his opinion. Trying to remember how to speak coherently, Naruto admitted that she had looked better in that outfit than he ever did. Regardless of the physical intimacies they shared together, the young woman blushed slightly at the compliment and threw her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses.

Although by and large he was still inexperienced with many forms of affection, Naruto felt that he could really get used to this.

Before placing his hand on his front door, Naruto froze. There was the huge problem of explaining who Naruko was to his friends.

He mentioned this to the woman in question, as he began to sweat bullets. Lying was just not his forte.

Naruko grinned mischievously.

"Fuck it. Just tell them my name, and we'll figure out the rest later. Right now I'm starving, and could murder a stack of pancakes."

She dragged him out the door. Not even Naruto's protests would stop her when she had a sweet tooth to feed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Naruto and Naruko, it was just their dumb luck to stumble across two thirds of Team 8 on their way to a restaurant.

Inuzuka Kiba just gaped open mouthed at the bizarre scene of Naruto walking hand in hand with a pretty girl, a knockout even.

Aburame Shino, outwardly inscrutable as ever, was no less surprised, raising an eyebrow over his dark glasses.

Even Akamaru looked bewildered.

The newcomer just waved cheerfully.

Kiba was the first to find his ability to speak still intact.

"Son of a bitch. Naruto, you never told me you had a hot sister…"

The Inuzuka heir leered openly and unashamedly.

The affectionate blonde was quick to interrupt, clutching Naruto's arm to her body.

"Actually, I'm not Naruto-chan's sister. My name's Naruko. We're more like kissing cousins, but a lot better. Right?"

Her puzzled companion quickly agreed.

She went on to prove her point by grabbing Naruto in a most un-sisterly fashion and slipping him some tongue. Then, she guided his hands to cup her full chest.

Naruto felt the outgoing woman's nipples hardening at the contact

Kiba fainted dead away, and Shino's glasses fogged up rather badly while his kikaichu buzzed unchecked, right before he joined his teammate in unconsciousness.

When Kiba finally came to after Akamaru slobbered all over his face, the couple had left leaving him alone to drag his still unconscious teammate all over Konoha. Sometimes life was so unfair. The Inuzuka boy voiced his rage to the world.

"Damn you, Naruto! Why can't I have a hot, kinky cousin like that?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko and her paramour shared a good deal of laughter over the reactions of Shino and Kiba. They made their way through a marketplace of Konoha, with only one not-so-small complication.

Apparently, the accidental appearance of Naruko did nothing to assuage Naruto's lust at all. In fact, the loving blonde made him all the more sensitive to physical stimuli. So now instead of sporting an uncontrollable kyuubi-fueled erection, he possessed a formidable example of the garden-variety kind, now on public display.

Naruko cupped him, asking sweetly, "Would you like to get it on right here and now? I don't mind at all."

Her idea did nothing to reduce his problem. Naruko grinned as she felt him swell even more.

"You're such a perv," muttered Naruto, not meeting her eyes in embarrassment.

"That may be," admitted the mischievous woman, "but I'm not the one trying to compete with a daikon radish here."

Naruto groaned for a number of reasons, but had an idea that he hurriedly whispered in Naruko's ear. She considered it a moment before nodding enthusiastically.

Naruto removed his black and orange jacket and bunched it up in front of his crotch before screaming bloody murder and running for his life. A furious looking blonde woman chased after him.

All in the marketplace breathed a sigh of relief as a more normal scene played out in front of them. The sight of the blonde genin fleeing the righteous anger of an indignant Haruno Sakura or Tsunade was a fairly common sight nowadays in Konoha. Many inwardly chuckled, chalking up the previous scene as a figment of the imagination.

The very idea of Kyuubi brat being lewdly groped by a gorgeous woman in public was ridiculous. It would have to be a sign of the apocalypse.

Time would show that they weren't that far off from the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cleverly staged chase ended abruptly as it participants ducked into a small alleyway, flushed with excitement and anticipation.

Naruto slapped the best genjutsu he could on the entrance to the alley. It was a quick and dirty hack job of an illusion, but it was subtle enough to escape the notice of anyone not well versed in illusions. A simple variation of the old "nothing interesting here, move along" illusion would have to suffice for privacy.

Unzipping his pants, Naruto told the eager girl to turn away from him and place her hands on the brick wall. He then pulled her orange pants down to her ankles.

The cold air raised goose bumps along Naruko's backside as her cheeks were spread apart. The blonde was agonizingly wet already and Naruto appreciated the sight of her blatant arousal.

Naruto told her to keep her hands on the wall at all costs. It was time for him to try something that he had never done before. He ignored her vagina completely and, instead, experimentally started to tongue the puckered bud of her anus.

She gasped at the unexpected action, growing even hotter down below. Gods, she was sensitive down there. As his ministrations continued, Naruko could stand it no longer and pleaded for the blonde to give it to her right away. She was almost in tears.

Naruto ran his tip along her swollen lips, but did not sheathe himself in the pinkness therein. She tried pushing herself backwards to engulf him, but Naruto pulled just out of reach. Naruko whimpered.

"Please don't teas----Aaah!!"

The jinchuuriki interrupted her pleas mid-sentence by burying himself to the hilt with one smooth movement.

It seemed to Naruko that their lovemaking was even more frenzied now than it was last night. She clenched her muscles tightly, almost forcing him out, and savored his groan of pleasure as her tightness became even tighter. It served him right for teasing her for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As luck would have it, jounin Yuuhi Kurenai was taking a shortcut through the Konoha marketplace to meet with Team 8 in half an hour. She had just enough time to grab a quick bite to eat before heading out.

While traveling towards a sizeable cluster of food stalls, Kurenai felt the faint twinge of forced normality associated with small-scale genjutsu illusions. It was coming from a small alleyway.

As a master of genjutsu, illusions of all kinds interested her. This was no different.

The red-eyed jounin's curiosity was piqued, but she would not crudely dispel such an illusion without seeing what it hid. To do otherwise would just be rude and unprofessional.

Kurenai could never have guessed what lay behind the crude, but effective genjutsu. She concentrated her chakra in the proper matter to see past the illusion without disrupting it.

With a frightening intensity, Uzumaki Naruto was going at it hammer and tongs with beautiful blonde woman she did not recognize.

She flustered instantly, her mouth forming a silent O, but could not manage to peel herself away from the sight. Her mouth started to water, but not because of a lack of breakfast or brunch.

She began to feel the twinges of physical desire that she had thought had died with the passing of Sarutobi Asuma. The weeks of dealing with his death and her upcoming single parenthood had left her drained emotionally and physically. Watching Naruto and his partner, whether Yuuhi Kurenai recognized it or not, started to help make her feel a little bit more like her old self.

She stood entranced as she watched the blonde woman, trying in vain to muffle her cries, grow weak in the knees most likely because of a powerful orgasm. She watched them continue their passionate coupling a few moments more before witnessing the infamous blonde shuddering with release, filling his lover with his seed.

The cute blonde couple composed themselves quickly, dispelling their genjutsu, and exiting the alleyway, passing a stunned Kurenai.

Naruto nonchalantly tried to avoid her gaze, whistling tunelessly, and trying to ignore the fact that he had been caught by red-handed, in a manner of speaking, with his hand in the cookie jar.

The unnamed blonde woman just winked at her conspiratorially, and left with a giggle.

Kurenai stumbled towards her destination, in a red-faced daze. She had the fortune to stumble across the chuunin Nara Shikamaru, who asked if she was alright and if she needed anything. Remembering his heartfelt promise to her and seeing the naked concern in his eyes, the beautiful jounin made an impulse move.

Genius or not, Shikamaru was blindsided as Kurenai-sensei kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his hair. He relaxed himself into the kiss and let himself be dragged off to places unknown.

Some things were troublesome, but worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining members of Team 8 waited at their customary training grounds as their sensei approached Hatake Kakashi's legendary levels of lateness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After devouring their meals ravenously, Naruto and Naruko went to shop for some clothes and ran into Naruto's pink-haired teammate Haruno Sakura.

Tsunade's pink-haired apprentice saw a blonde-haired woman who looked exactly like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu form hanging all over him, and assumed the worst. Ignoring the little voice in her head that told her that she was acting out of jealousy, Sakura shouted, "Naruto I'm sick of all your stupid little perverted jutsu."

With a cry, she punched Naruko, knocking her towards the ground.

Stunned, Naruto tried to catch the blond woman before she hit, but she disappeared into a poof of white smoke in his arms.

Sakura was about to scold the blonde genin when rushed at her with inhuman speed, grasping her throat and slamming her into a wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura looked at what would be his normally kind and forgiving blue eyes. They were now welling with tears and on the verge of turning red.

The pink-haired woman had the sinking feeling that she had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Helping Hands

Chapter 3: Returned to Sender

By: BukkakeNoJutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If he were, Mitarashi Anko would like him better than dango, and have him just as often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruno Sakura stared at her teammate as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes belied a profound sense of loss, something that she had never witnessed before in him.

She knew then that it was not a simple kage bunshin that she had dispelled, but something else entirely. From his reaction, it was as if she had harmed someone Naruto considered precious.

Uzumaki Naruto was always determined, slightly perverted, a prankster, a capable ninja, and an even better friend. Seeing a gaping chasm of hurt in his eyes left her disturbed, and at a loss.

Naruto's chakra presence intensified and the young pink-haired woman felt light burns forming around her neck where he gripped her. Disarmed by the blonde's demeanor, Sakura did not even attempt to summon her medic-nin strength. She had made a grievous mistake and felt like she would deserve whatever consequences befell her.

His burning grip around her throat started to tighten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared hard at the resigned face of his pink-haired teammate, and his anger was tempting him to squeeze and watch as the life drained from her eyes.

She had taken away someone who had cared for him, not because he was a stand-in for a lost loved one, not because of duty, not because he carried the Kyuubi inside him, and not because they had simply grown fucking used to his presence.

For some unfathomable reason, Naruko simply liked being with him without an ulterior motive.

Now that she was gone, Naruto could barely even process how deeply their short time together affected his life..

Uzumaki Naruto was never adept at hiding his emotions, so Sakura, with her observational skills honed from years of medic-nin training, was able to read him an agonizing clarity.

By dispelling that blonde woman, she had hurt him beyond words.

She hung her head low as the tears trailed down her face. Sakura waited limply for the hammer to fall.

At the sight of her passivity, Naruto just let go.

Regardless of the thoughtlessness of her actions, she was still one of his precious people.

Trading in his anger for grief, Naruto released his grip on her neck, and he slumped bonelessly to his knees, unshed tears welling up in his eyes.

He punched at the ground without the aid of chakra, scrapping his knuckles badly, over and over again, not allowing the wounds to heal.

Sakura grew horrified at the sight.

"Please stop, Naruto. Please!" cried the pink-haired kunoichi, hugging his back.

Suddenly, a presence, like a stream of well-worn memories, touched the back of Naruto's mind. It washed over him like a wave. In that instant, he felt a thousand happy moments, large and small, and he could almost taste the salt of her skin. It was like Naruko was speaking to him in the language of memories. One memory replayed itself constantly, the moment Naruto completed his jutsu and met Naruko.

Jiraiya had always warned about experimental sealing jutsus, as they almost always had the tendency to go hideously awry. With seals, a master could alter the very fabric of reality on a very limited scale. A novice could easily maim or kill himself and the people around him. Naruto had been extremely fortunate when he first summoned Naruko.

Uzumaki Naruto decided to press his luck again, summoning enough chakra to summon Gamabunta and slammed his palm down to the ground, muttering a desperate prayer.

The air seemed to be charged with energy.

With a flash, a familiar young blonde woman appeared.

Naruko bounded into Naruto's arms tackling him to the ground, and kissing away unshed tears.

Sakura was almost ashamed to watch their public display of intimacy. They seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, overjoyed.

"I somehow dispelled myself when I thought I was in danger, but I guess I'm sort of stuck with you forever." replied Naruko with an impish grin, suggesting that she didn't mind that fact at all.

Sakura could only watch in mute shock as Naruto then kissed the blonde woman unashamedly. Their liplock was not one of the clumsiness that she learned to associate with the blonde boy, but was a different animal entirely. She could have sworn that the blonde woman actually swooned.

By the time the blonde beauty gathered her bearings, she took note of her surroundings and then started to introduce herself.

"Hi. You must be Haruno Sakura. Naruto's told me a lot about you. I'm Naruko, Naruto's friend and err…summon, I guess. Hahaha."

Sakura, nearly prostrated herself before the blonde woman, apologizing, "I'm really sorry about before… I… I didn't know..."

The whiskered woman graced her with a friendly smile.

"No problem. It was an honest mistake, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"It's settled then. You should probably talk to Naruto-chan, though. He's probably more upset about this than I am."

The blonde woman leaned forward conspiratorially, tenderly cupping the pink-haired girl's face.

"There's no need for jealousy anyway. If you play nice, I wouldn't mind sharing him with you."

"Wha---?" managed a stunned Sakura, before Naruko gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I think you're cute, and I know for damn sure that Naruto wouldn't mind."

"B-b-but I'm pretty sure I'm not like that," stammered the kunoichi, blushing badly.

"You never really know unless you try. Maybe you just want to take him out for a test spin, all by yourself."

"Yes! No! I mean…"

Before Haruno Sakura could clarify her position concerning Naruto, Naruko bounded away with a giggle.

The pink-haired girl sighed in frustration.

Just what exactly she felt about Uzumaki Naruto was a Gordian knot that could be pulled apart at another time. There were more pressing matters at hand than her dampening panties.

First and foremost, Sakura had to make things right between Naruto and herself.

Wiping away a trickle of blood from her nose, the medic-nin walked towards her friend and teammate to start to apologize, but Naruto had beaten her to the punch.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted, Sakura-chan," stated an apologetic, but still upset Naruto, not meeting her gaze.

"It's my fault, Naruto. I jumped to stupid conclusions, and hurt you and Naruko. Will you forgive me?"

Naruto looked at her in the eyes and saw heartfelt sincerity that brought a small smile back to his face.

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

Naruko interjected, with an almost devilish grin and a wink, "How would you like to make it up to him, Sakura? Sometime in the near future, could we ask you for a small favor that you can accept or deny? No pressure."

Sakura caught Naruko's wink and shivered.

She was totally and utterly fucked if she accepted, but couldn't help but nod.

Naruto watched the exchange between the two women, and couldn't help but feel that he was missing something important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nara Shikamaru awoke with a groan and with an unfamiliar weight on his chest, namely a nude Yuuhi Kurenai.

Well…damn.

His balls felt drained, he felt sweaty and sticky, and he could have just sworn that he glimpsed the ghostly form of Asuma-sensei giving him an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

These recent events, being wholly unexpected, totally frayed the genius tactician's nerves.

Now would be the perfect time for a cigarette.

The moment quickly passed as, with a small yawn, Yuuhi Kurenai woke up with a smile on her face, and greeted the chuunin with a kiss.

Her red-eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Shikamaru, could you do that thing with your shadows again?"

The dark haired teen nodded, somewhat stunned.

Shikamaru's cigarette break would have to be postponed for a good chunk of time if Kurenai had any say in the matter.

She did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage sat at her desk looking over forms for the next chuunin exam when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in."

Uzumaki Naruto entered the room, which was odd solely for the fact that he never really bothered with knocking and usually barged into the Hokage's office like he owned the place, or at least that he would in a few years.

Something had to be off.

"Obachan, I've got someone you need to meet," stated Tsunade's favorite ninja in the entire village.

"Hi obachan!" stated a beautiful blonde girl in a very Naruto-ish fashion as she entered the room.

"This is Naruko, my friend and err…summon."

Tsunade stared at the pair, dumbfounded.

"What the hell?"

Naruko waved cheerfully.

Tsunade, utterly confused, simply waved back.

"Umm…hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya the Toad Sage rushed towards the Hokage's office, upon receiving an urgent message from Tsunade involving Naruto.

Just what kind of trouble did the boy get into this time?

At this rate he would not be able to finish the new Icha Icha volume on time.

Jiraiya sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jiraiya finally arrived, Naruto recited a somewhat edited version of Naruko's origins to the two Sannin

Still it was plain to see from their body language that the blondes were much more than simply friends. Their underlying closeness would be somewhat endearing to the blonde hokage if it did not set off pangs of jealousy.

Overall, Tsunade was stunned, "How you so routinely manage to do the impossible boggles the mind."

Creating a summon contract from scratch, and creating life from scratch was, thanks to Naruto, damn near impossible, rather than absolutely ridiculous.

Jiraya was misty-eyed, and sniffling.

"I've never been prouder of you, boy. Here, I was going to save this for when you made jounin."

Naruto caught the scroll deftly.

"Those are the Yondaime's notes on the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I've never been able to master it, but they belong to you now. "

The white-haired man was nearly bawling now.

"You've accomplished so much at a young age with your sealing skills."

Naruto grew faintly embarrassed at the compliments.

"You are an s-class ultra-pervert, surpassing even myself!! Please teach me the secrets of your masterpiece: twincest no jutsu!"

Before Naruto could respond, Tsunade already embedded Jiraiya into the floor with a cry of, "You stupid letch!"

There was a knock at the door, signaling the entrance of a chuunin messenger.

The messenger glanced at the twitching form of Jiraiya, and shrugged. It was business as usual in Konohagakure with the Godaime. Someone was always being catapulted into or through something with Tsunade-sama

"Hokage-sama, we've just received a formal diplomatic letter from the Land of Spring."

Tsunade accepted the letter, glancing over it briefly, eyes widening slightly.

"Actually, it's for you," said the Godaime with a grin, handing it Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake: Shadow of the Naruko

Jiraiya had always warned about experimental sealing jutsus, as they almost always had the tendency to go hideously awry. With seals, a master could alter the very fabric of reality on a very limited scale. A novice could easily maim or kill himself and the people around him. Naruto had been extremely fortunate when he first summoned Naruko.

Uzumaki Naruto decided to press his luck again, summoning enough chakra to summon Gamabunta and slammed his palm down to the ground, muttering a desperate prayer.

The air seemed to be charged with energy.

A huge plume of white smoke appeared, and Naruto looked up from the ground to see Naruko's smiling face. He had to look up, and up, and up before he could see her smile.

Naruko was back…

…and she was fifty feet tall.

Who knew that the more chakra you put into summoning Naruko, the bigger she got?

Sakura looked at the giant blonde woman and gulped.

"Should I dispel myself, so you can summon me a again at a normal size?" asked Naruko in a booming but still sweet voice.

"Not yet! I have an idea!" shouted the blonde genin.

With that, Naruto ran up her leg, and then body with the aid of chakra.

"Hey, that tickles," giggled the giant woman.

Naruto stood on her shoulder and whispered his idea in her ear.

She flushed a bright red.

"Do you want to?" inquired Naruto.

Naruko agreed with a nod of her head.

Naruko, quickly, but carefully, made her way to an empty field, still leaving small tremors in her wake with her scaled-up dainty footsteps.

She quickly disrobed and laid down on her back.

It was apparent that she was quite ready for this.

Naruto wordlessly summoned a mass of kage bunshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a great day to be a kage bunshin, and an even better day to be Naruko, as her moans could be heard for miles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter 3

C&C Welcome.


End file.
